1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is intended for use with ejectors for ejecting stores such as missiles, bombs and the like from an aircraft and particularly to a system wherein it is desired that such stores be ejected in a controlled manner. This will not only preclude collision of the stores with the aircraft but also will optimize the delivery attitude.
The problem with present ejection systems is that the dynamic flow field, i.e., the aerodynamic induced moments caused by the flow field about the aircraft, cannot be sensed and compensated for in flight. Therefore, the weapon or store attitude at the end of the ejection stroke is not predictable. For instance, the dynamic loading due to flow field around the weapon or store will be completely different when the aircraft is in a dive as distinguished from engaging in a loft maneuver. In one case there will be negative "g"'s on the weapon and in the other case positive "g"'s.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some prior art devices such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,899 and 3,610,094 predicted the store separation force necessary beforehand and built a static control into the system. However, in neither case were the dynamic forces calculated nor utilized in controlling the stores ejection forces.
In another system, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,990, the separation forces were again predetermined and inputted into the onboard aircraft computer. During ejection the gas pressure available for ejection was sensed, fed back to the computer and as soon as the theoretical ejection force matched the actual ejection pressure available store separation was accomplished. However, again this system did not take into account dynamic loading during flight conditions.